Everything is Lost
by Redwind2000
Summary: A she-cat give's birth to two kits. A black she-kit and a silver tom. A Shadowclan cat come's in the nursery and takes the kits. To the mother everything is lost. She goes into the battle dying shortly. The black she-kits eyes turn red...what could happen now?
1. Proloug

Proloug

It was dark and rainy 's came from the nursery. The medicine cat paced around getting herbs. A kit came. The medicine cat lit up with joy. It was a she-cat. She was pure black with light blue eye's.

"She is so beutiful." The mother said. Pain shot through her and another kit came.

"It's a tom and the last one." The medicine cat said. The mother nodded. Someone came in. It was shadowclan! The Shadowclan cat took the kits and ran off. The mother started to cry as the medicine cat darted after the tom and the kits. Everything was lost now. The mother got up and went into the battle. She died shortly after going in. The she-kit's eyes turned red and flashed.

"Wait!" the tom flung the kits over to a thick bush. The tom saw the medicine cat and ran at her and sliced her neck killing her in a single blow. "Now kits were going home," he said in a evil grin and brought them back to Shadowclan.

EVERYTHING IS LOST

 **There you go guys hoped you liked it! Leave a review if you want a certain cat's name to be something.**


	2. Chapter 1 Love in a mothers care

~Next Day~

 **Shadowclans med cat** **POV** ** _her name is TinyCloud_**

I looked over when day came and heard mean things among a group of kits.

"Where did you come from you smell stinky!" a kit said.

"Yeah! You don't belong here is ShadowClan, ShadowClan is the most feared clan of all! Scum like you shouldn't be here!" another kit said. I got up to break the fight and saw two kits that wasn't here the last time I knew and the kits were tiny most likely to be two or one day old.

"What are you doing bullying two beautiful young kits?" I asked the kits. They whimpered and ran off. _Thought so._ I thought quietly. I picked up the kits and put them in the medicine cat den. The tom opened his eyes as they were white as new frost. _Lovely._ I thought. I nuzzled the kits toward my fluffy fur. The black kit started coughing. I got worried and got medicine to heal her. She stopped and went still. I froze. I had a vision, the mother of the kits died and then the kits eyes went red and I saw a vision where they battled ShadowClan and destroyed us but they didn't kill me. The black kit started wheezing again and coughing and shaking. I got her to take the herbs and sat down. "Its okay Redkit and WhiteKit..." I said

 **EVERYTHING IS LOST...**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this new chapter if so please favorite and follow and if you like you can make a character and I will make them in the story and give you credit**_


	3. Chapter 2 Madness

_**Hey guys how**_ _ **are you sorry for not up loading in such a long time as most of you know it's summer so I have been having summer fun I hope you are to!**_

 ** _Whitekit's POV_**

"I'm going to catch you RedKit!" I said laughing a bit at how slow I am and how fast she is.

"Never!" She replied.

"Kits watch out!" I heard Tinycloud. It was to late we slammed into a patrol. They glared down at us.

"Watch it runts!" Windstripe yowled.

I looked at Redkit started to tear up "I-i'm s-s-sorry." She mewed.

"Let's leave these Jerk's Redkit!" I walked away madly.

I walked inside the medicine cat den. "It's not fair! It's like they think we're big mistakes! Why are we here! Why..." I said angry.

 ** _Redkit ' s POV_**

"Whitekit are you mad at me for be...upset," I said

"Never, " Whitekit said "It's them! Redkit can we...run away"

I stared at him surprised and nodded. I laid down next to him. We went to sleep. The next day we left off I was a bit scared. I knew I would be fine...


	4. Chapter 3 Running Off

**Willowpaw's POV**

I over heard the kits talking.

 _Do they think that I treat them like that..._ I thought

I padded over to them "so your gonna leave me and Tinycloud," I mewed quietly.

"It's not you its the rest of the clan they treat us like we're nothing but prisoners..." Whitekit mewed.

I nodded "Here are herbs and if you need more you can always come, oh and also I will tell Tinycloud that you left."

"We're leaving tonight we're gonna go live in Thunderclan if they let us." Redkit said.

"Of course they'll let to young handsome and pretty kits in, I'm coming with you so you don't get hurt or something from a fox." I said

"Tinycloud has to come to you might get trapped by a fox to." Whitekit mewed.

"Fine." I said

* * *

DE Time Skipedy

* * *

 **Tinycloud's POV**

I followed the kits and my dear apprentice through the Thunderclan territory. I smelled cats around I hissed "Be quiet Thunderclan cats are near by"

"Great! That means they can show us to the clan." Redkit said. She bounded off.

"Come back," Willowpaw said in a whisper-yell.

I sighed. Kits...


End file.
